Fructose
by chaineskye
Summary: Fruktosa dikenal sebagai monosakarida termanis diantara semuanya. Kompilasi ficlet present day!Netherenesia, yang meski dahulunya sepahit kopi tubruk tanpa gula, kini bisa saja mengalahkan manisnya fruktosa. Bisa saja.
1. ladybug ( - summer)

**DISCLAIMER :** _Axis Powers Hetalia_ belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. Yeah, that's right.

 _(Bella - Belgium; Luca - Luxembourg)_

* * *

 **[ladybug]**

 **.**

Sesuatu─kemungkinan besar serangga─hinggap di ujung hidungnya. Secara refleks Netherlands mengangkat tangannya, hendak menepuk mahkluk itu. Dari ujung matanya, ia melihat gadis yang sedang berkutat di depan semak _winter jasmine_ yang belum mekar terbelalak.

"Lars─ _stop!_ Stop! Jangan dipukul! Diam sebentar!" gadis Asia itu berteriak tertahan. Telapak tangan yang hanya lima senti dari hidung tingginya sontak berhenti. Pemuda itu menurunkan tangannya, berusaha keras mengabaikan enam kaki mungil yang menggelitik ujung hidungnya. Netherlands mengerutkan dahi, sedikit kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan kegusaran yang tidak disembunyikan. Tatapannya melembut ketika melihat wajah kecoklatan itu mendekat, mata gelapnya berbinar seperti anak kecil. Indonesia berjongkok dekatnya sekarang. Di antara semerbak bunga musim semi yang memenuhi taman rumahnya, Netherlands dapat mengendus bau khas negeri Zamrud Khatulistiwa itu. Ia selalu beraroma manis melati, sabun, rempah - rempah, dan sedikit tembakau, seakan ia adalah kesemua hal tersebut dan bukannya personifikasi negara.

"Itu kumbang kepik," gumamnya, mata gelapnya melebar melihat serangga bundar berwarna merah dengan totol hitam tersebut. "Jangan diganggu, akan kuusirkan untukmu. Jangan bergerak... _um_ ─tutup mata?"

Dengan geraman persetujuan, Netherlands menutup mata. Tak sampai tiga detik kemudian, suara _mezzo_ yang sama memanggil namanya. "Lars!"

Hal pertama yang pemuda berambut pirang itu lihat ketika ia membuka mata adalah sinar putih dari bagian belakang ponsel milik gadis itu. Indonesia tersenyum lebar melihat layarnya. Menyadari apa yang baru terjadi, ia memprotes. "Hei!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu tertawa kecil. "Habis, bagus sekali, _lho_? Layak dimasukkan _Instagram_ dan sebagainya─"

"Ciethra, kalau kau berani melakukan itu, malam ini kau tidur di sofa," ancam Netherlands dingin. Sang tamu menatapnya kecewa.

"Bahkan _Facebook_?"

"Sofa."

"Setidaknya kutunjukkan ke Bella atau Luca?"

Serangga mungil di pucuk hidungnya merayap naik dengan gelisah, mendeteksi temperamen Lars. "Kudeportasi kau sekarang juga."

Indonesia merengut, lagi - lagi memasang wajah manis-tak-bersalah yang merupakan kelemahan pemuda itu. "Tapi aku boleh menyimpannya, bukan?"

Setelah berusaha memelototi gadis keras kepala tersebut tanpa hasil, Netherlands mendesah menyerah. "Kalau sampai terlihat orang lain, hapus saat itu juga."

Cengiran ceria yang sedikit kekanakan miliknya selalu membuat hati pemuda personifikasi Belanda itu damai sekaligus berdebar tidak keruan. Gadis itu mengantongi ponselnya dan mengerjap, memikirkan cara untuk mengusir kepik tersebut tanpa melukainya. Indonesia mengerucutkan bibir dan meniup hidungnya perlahan. Netherlands menatap wajah kelewat serius Indonesia dengan terkesan. Hembusan angin menerpa hidungnya dua kali sebelum hewan kecil itu terbang dan hinggap kembali ke semak hydrangea yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berjongkok sembari menyiangi taman. Gadis Asia Tenggara itu tampak puas.

"Nah, sudah─!"

Netherlands memotong kalimat itu dengan kecupan di bibir. Hal kedua yang membuat hatinya tenang selain wajah memelas gadis itu adalah wajah malunya yang ronanya seperti kepik.

 **.**

 **.**

extra : **[summer]**

 **.**

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa paham bagaimana bisa Jakarta semendidih ini sekarang."

"Selamat datang di Surga Tropis, Belanda."

"Seingatku dulu tidak sepanas ini."

"Kalau begitu, lepas saja kemejamu. Kita 'kan berada di dalam rumah. Ingat tidak, dulu kau selalu protes kalau lelaki disini banyak yang bertelanjang dada."

Mata beriris kehijauan itu menyipit. "Tidak kalau kameramu _stand-by_ seperti itu."

Indonesia menurunkan kamera DSLR yang entah dari mana telah berada di tangannya. Mantan mentornya sama sekali tidak terkecoh oleh cengiran lugunya.

"Ups."

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** finally, some good ol' fluff and domestically canon (?) netherenesia. 'tis my dream to write them like this "normal", adorable af couple. stay tuned for more of this... whatever this is!


	2. hair ( - meeting)

**DISCLAIMER :** _Axis Powers Hetalia_ by Hidekazu Himaruya truly had changed the world to a better one. To me, at the very least.

* * *

 **[hair]**

 **.**

Netherlands akhir - akhir ini menyadari Indonesia menatapnya dengan tatapan _itu_.

Tidak butuh tiga abad untuk mengenali gerak - gerik gadis itu, menilai tatapan matanya dan menebak apa yang berjalan dalam pikirannya. Pemuda Belanda tersebut sayangnya bukan jenis yang mudah penasaran, dan ia memilih untuk diam saja membiarkan iris kecoklatan itu menatapnya tajam ketika dikiranya Netherlands tidak melihatnya. Indonesia bukan tipe wanita yang menyembunyikan sesuatu tanpa alasan, jadi ia tahu cepat atau lambat gadis itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang menjelaskan tatapan anehnya itu.

Dan memang tidak sampai dua bulan itu terjadi, ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang mengeluarkan seloyang _appeltaart_ dari oven.

" _Indonesië_ ," tegurnya datar, "kalau kau tidak melepaskan kedua tanganmu dari pinggangku, tanganmu bisa tak sengaja melepuh kena loyang aluminium." Ketika negeri kepulauan itu mengerang, Netherlands memutuskan untuk menambahkan. "Atau sengaja, kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkanku."

Indonesia menarik tangannya dan melipatnya di depan dada. "Bukankah kau seorang pria yang _sangat_ manis dan romantis, Belanda," gadis Asia tersebut mencibir, sarkasme menetes di setiap katanya.

Namun ketika Netherlands menaruh loyang panas tersebut di meja dan mulai mengiris pai, ia kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan tersebut.

"Boleh aku memegang rambutmu, Lars?" gumam personifikasi Indonesia itu tiba - tiba. Sama sekali tidak menduganya, Negara Kincir Angin tersebut sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan mengerjap. Pai yang kini irisannya miring terbengkalai.

" _He_?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah, namun ia memberi akting menghela napas sabar terbaiknya. "Kubilang─"

"Aku tahu kau bilang apa, Ciethra," tukas Netherlands tak sabar, ikut memakai nama manusia mereka, "hanya saja, _mengapa_?"

Indonesia menunduk, tangannya mencolek selai apel yang tertinggal di bilah pisau yang dipegang pemuda itu, tugasnya terlupakan. "Kalau kau menolak, aku tidak masalah, sungguh," tuturnya pelan seraya mencicipi selai dari jemarinya. Meskipun begitu, pemuda itu dapat mendengar setitik nada merajuk.

"...kalau kau membersihkan tanganmu dari semua tepung dan selai itu, kurasa bisa," jawabnya akhirnya dengan nada menyerah. Bahkan sebelum Netherlands menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu sudah selesai mencuci tangan dan menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

Pada momen – momen semacam itu ia yakin, gadis kecil yang berdekade lampau merupakan koloninya dan wanita jelita kekasihnya adalah orang yang sama. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menahan senyum. Beberapa hal tidak akan berubah. Rasa penasaran polos gadis itu salah satunya. Netherlands sedikit membungkuk dan menumpukan kedua tangan di lutut agar Indonesia dapat menggapainya.

Sentuhan gadis itu seperti bulu pada awalnya, ringan dan lembut seakan ia sedang menyentuh spesimen retrovirus dalam tabung kaca rentan pecah dan bukannya rambut Netherlands yang kehabisan gel pagi ini. Jemarinya sedikit demi sedikit kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mengelus helaian berwarna pirang pucat berwarna mentari siang, menyisiri rambut lurus itu diantara celah jarinya. Pemuda itu tidak bisa bilang ia tidak menyukai aksi aneh Indonesia ini.

"Aku lebih suka kalau rambutmu tidak diapa – apakan begini," Indonesia setengah menggumam, mengejutkan pria itu. Pemuda Belanda itu menduga ia akan meledeknya dengan kata - kata _kepala tulip_ seperti yang biasa didengarnya. Rupanya dugaannya salah. Gadis Asia itu sedikit berjinjit untuk mengendus rambutnya. Netherlands menimbang kemungkinan gadis itu memiliki _fetish_ rambut.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju soal kau membaui rambutku," ujarnya datar. Gadis itu mengabaikannya.

"Yap, aku sangat menyukainya," ujarnya, mantap kali ini. Korban rasa penasaran gadis itu dapat mendengarnya tersenyum dari suaranya belaka. "Aku suka menjadi salah satu dari sedikit orang yang dapat melihatmu dengan model rambut aslimu. Dengan ini kau terlihat lebih bersahabat, sebenarnya. Lebih tidak aku-pria-tinggi-sangar-yang-memakan-anak-kecil-saat-kau-berpaling. Kau pakai produk rambut apa?" Indonesia tertawa kecil. "Rambutmu halus dan baunya seperti _tulip_."

Netherlands menegak dan mengangkat bahu. " _België_ selalu sukarela memberiku _shampoo_. Aku malas mengurus hal - hal kecil seperti itu, dan aku tidak akan menolak hal gratis." Terdiam sejenak. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti suka memakan anak – anak?"

Gadis itu terbahak, menampakkan barisan putih sempurna selama ia tertawa. "Kau masih akan menerima apapun kalau kubelikan tampon untukmu atau sesuatu semacam itu?" tanyanya geli.

Pertanyaan itu sungguh membuat pemuda beriris hijau tersebut memikirkan untuk mengubah filosofi hidupnya sesaat. "Akan kujual lagi, mungkin," putusnya.

Indonesia tergelak lagi dan melingkarkan lengan pada leher sang pemilik rumah. "Kau pria sangarku yang punya sisi - sisi feminim di tempat tak terduga. Aku suka itu."

Netherlands menikmati cara halus gadis itu menunjukkan pemuda itu miliknya. Bukannya ia mengakuinya.

"Sisi feminim. Aku tidak bisa setuju dengan penggunaan katamu."

"Rambut, novel romantis, memasak, kelinci, _fashion,_ dan berkebun bunga? Lars? Sungguh?" Indonesia mengangkat alis melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya dan menyeringai. " _Oooh_ , apakah pilihan kataku menyakiti kejantananmu yang rapuh?" Netherlands memutar bola matanya sarkastis sebagai balasan.

Air muka gadis itu berubah melamun ketika mereka bertatapan. Indonesia mengelus leher pemuda itu perlahan dan tangan Netherlands menemukan tempatnya di pinggang sang gadis.

"Aku benar - benar menyukainya," tuturnya setengah mendengkur, "Dengan model rambut ini kau terlihat sedikit lebih lemah. Rapuh."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak pernah salah dalam menerjemahkan bahasa tubuh Ciethra Kusumawijaya. Ia memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk menguasai bahasa itu dan pemiliknya. Lars van Willemssen tahu aturan main mereka, dan tambang di antara mereka selalu tegang oleh tarik menarik yang seimbang.

"Buktikan kata - katamu," tantangnya, jemarinya menekuri garis punggung gadis itu yang terlapis kain tapi _ia telah memetakan_ Ciethra _dalam benaknya_ , "dan aku akan mendengar argumenmu."

 **.**

 **.**

extra : **[meeting]**

 **.**

Kebosanan yang hakiki adalah berada di _World Meeting_ yang dipimpin oleh England, sementara kedua orang di sebelahmu merupakan jajahan Inggris yang dengan tekun mencatat setiap hal yang dikatakan personifikasi beralis tebal tersebut. Indonesia menguap lebar. Kalau saja ia salah satu dari negara Eropa Barat yang hadir, mungkin segala yang dikatakannya akan sedikit menjadi signifikan untuknya, tetapi hal-hal yang disebutkan dalam poin-poin presentasinya sudah pernah dibaca gadis Melayu tersebut di koran negerinya maupun yang internasional. Maka disinilah ia sekarang, terjebak tanpa teman mengobrol.

Personifikasi negara Asia Tenggara tersebut melirik pada barisan Eropa, mencari sosok bersyal biru-putih tertentu. Rupanya tidak sulit, karena mata kehijauan Negeri Kincir Angin itu sedang mengamati gadis Melayu tersebut dengan wajah penuh konsentrasi. Sesekali, pria tersebut menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Netherlands menaikkan alis penuh tanya.

Indonesia tersenyum lebar dan menggerakkan mulut tanpa suara. _Bosan._ Menekankan maksudnya, ia mengatupkan kedua telapak dan menempelkannya ke pipi kanannya, memeragakan tidur.

Ekspresi serius milik pemuda pirang itu melembut. Ia melirik singkat ke arah personifikasi Britania Raya yang sedang menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai keputusan politiknya yang terbarutidak ada yang baru dan Netherlands belum melihat di beritanya sendiridan menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. Personifikasi yang lebih tinggi menyentuh telinganya dengan telunjuk dan menggeleng. _Aku juga sedang tidak mendengarkan._

Gadis berambut gelap yang berada di seberang meja mengangkat alis dan memiringkan kepala. _Kalau begitu, kau sedang apa?_

Netherlands menunjuk ke arah buku catatan bersampul hijau di hadapannya lalu ke arah personifikasi negeri tropis tersebut.

Yang dituju mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

Sang pria Belanda menghela napas dan mengibaskan tangannya. Yang itu, Indonesia mengerti sebagai gestur _'_ Nanti saja'.

Perempuan yang berkebaya putih itu baru saja akan melancarkan protesnya lewat gerakan mulut tanpa suara berikutnya ketika mendadak sang pembicara menyela presentasinya sendiri.

"Kalau kalian berdua ingin saling menggoda satu sama lain, setelah pertemuan kelar saja," sindir England dengan volume yang sedikir lebih keras, matanya terpaku pada catatan presentasi di tangannya.

Personifikasi negara yang mendengarkan menatap satu sama lain, mencari orang yang dimaksud. Sedikit negara yang mengetahui hubungan dua dari sejumlah orang yang tak mendengarkan tersebut segera tersenyum. Malaysia tersenyum mengejek ke arah kakak kembarnya sementara Philippines tertawa tanpa suara. Luxembourg menyikut kakak lelakinya yang tak acuh. Ekspresi cadasnya tidak berubah bahkan ketika Belgium menatap buku catatan yang sedari tadi digelutinya dengan ekspresi terkesan.

Sementara itu, Indonesia menutup wajah meronanya malu sampai istirahat tiba.

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: e** asily embarrassed!Indonesia and never giving any shit to anyone!Netherlands is _hnggggg_

thanks for reading whatever-this-is! I'd like to think that Indonesia would be the anti-PDA yet like to express her affections when they're alone, while Netherlands rarely do but when he does, he's very blantant _damn_ he's the romantic one in the relationship. I hope you enjoy this... fluff-thing as much as I do while imagining it!


	3. doll ( - greetings)

**DISCLAIMER** : In which _Axis Powers Hetalia_ rightly belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya, but the authoress cannot deny that she wants him to finally make Indonesia canon so, _so badly._

 _(Bella - Belgium; Luca - Luxembourg)_

* * *

 **[hair]**

 **.**

" _Broer_ , aku lupa membawa sisir, boleh pinjam milikmu?" suara beraksen Eropa kental terdengar mendekat dari arah kamar mandi. Mata Netherlands tidak berpindah dari koran pagi yang dibacanya.

"Ada di kamar. Ambil saja sendiri," balas pemuda yang lebih tua seraya mendengar suara langkah kaki telanjang menjauh. Bau manis ala sirup dan madu mulai menguar dari dapur, memamerkan lezatnya _waffel_ buatan adik perempuannya. Belgium telah bangun lebih pagi untuk bereksperimen dengan resep barunya. Dapur Netherlands dan Luxembourg sering menjadi korban dalam kunjungan gadis berambut pendek itu. Ketika ditanya kenapa tidak memasak di tempatnya sendiri saja, gadis Belgia itu merengut dan berkata sesuatu seperti 'bisa makan gratis saja protes' dan 'aku butuh kelinci percobaan'.

 _Kelinci percobaan_...

Netherlands sontak berdiri, berlari menyusul adik laki - lakinya. Ia lupa memindahkan sesuatu dari kamarnya. " _Wacht_ ─tunggu! Aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu!"

Terlambat, pria yang lebih muda itu telah keluar dari kamar dengan sisir di tangannya dan senyum geli di wajahnya. " _Verdorie_ ," kakak Belandanya itu mengumpat ketika melihat ekspresinya.

" _Broer_ ," Luxembourg memulai, kegelian di matanya, "apakah aku salah lihat atau di kamarmu ada─"

" _Hou je mond_ ─diam kau," tukas kakaknya, tangan menutupi dahinya yang mengerut frustasi. Dalam hati, Netherlands merutuki dirinya dengan setiap umpatan yang ia ingat.

Pria yang masih menggenggam sisir itu tidak setuju. " _Zus_ , Bella! Kemari dan lihat, di kamar Lars ada─ _hmmph!_ " Sebelum Luxembourg dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria yang lebih besar tersebut telah memiting dan menutup mulutnya. " _Hmmmmnnn hnnnn!_ " personifikasi yang lebih muda melanjutkan tanpa kenal menyerah. Pria Belanda itu tahu dirinya telah tamat ketika langkah kaki penuh semangat terdengar mendekat dari arah dapur.

"Ada apa, Lu─oh." Gadis itu masih memakai celemek dapur, menatap dua saudaranya bergantian. " _Broer_ , Luca menemukan tumpukan majalah porno yang kau sembunyikan dari Indonesia di kolong tempat tidur?" tanyanya menebak, tersenyum geli sambil beranjak masuk kamar.

" _België_ , aku bisa menjelaskan, sungguh─!" Netherlands mengamati punggung adik perempuannya mematung sejenak sebelum berbalik, senyum geli yang serupa tersungging di bibirnya. Kakak sulung itu berdecak, melepaskan Luxembourg yang masih meronta dalam cengkeramannya.

"Oke...," ia memulai, menahan tawa, "Kalau begitu, jelaskan mengapa ada boneka kelinci sebesar balita di tempat tidurmu. Kelinci putih dengan pita _merah-putih-biru_."

Netherlands menghela napas panjang. Ia dan kecerobohannya. "Indonesia membaca _The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane_ empat bulan lalu, dan menganggap memberiku boneka kelinci raksasa ide yang bagus," jelasnya agak gusar.

"Aku tahu itu, Kate diCamillo, bukan?" Adik laki - laki mereka tersenyum lebar. "Karena kau mirip Abilene?" tebaknya. Netherlands memutar bola matanya.

"Karena _broer_ juga bisa mati kalau kesepian?"

"Yang itu cuma mitos soal kelinci!"

"Eh? Yang benar?"

"Karena kau punya gairah seks seperti ikon _Playboy_?"

"Karena _broer_ juga imut seperti kelinci kalau sedang romantis?"

Luxembourg menatap kakak perempuannya terpana. "Sungguh?!"

"Ya, kau tidak ada waktu Ciethra berkunjung saat itu tapi sepertinya mereka baru saja bertengkar dan keesokan paginya Lars me─"

"Berhenti bergosip soal aku, Bella," potong kakak tertua tersebut kesal. Kedua adiknya memandangnya dengan cengiran penuh harap."Baiklah─ _sialan kalian_ ─waktu itu Ciethra bilang kalau selama membaca itu dia membayangkan Edward mirip denganku dan menurutnya aku enak di..." Suaranya menghilang. Netherlands berdeham. "Di, di..."

Kedua adiknya berpandangan, senyum mereka semakin lebar. " _Broer_ , mukamu semerah tomat Romano," ujar Belgium geli. Pemuda yang disebut mengatupkan bibirnya dan menatap kedua saudara yang bersekongkol tersebut kesal.

"Berisik."

Topik itu tidak dibahas lagi ketika mereka sarapan, tetapi kedua personifikasi negara itu masih melemparkan cengiran dan tatapan penuh arti ke arah Netherlands yang masih tampak gusar. Diam - diam, pikiran pemuda itu melayang ke seorang gadis di belahan bumi yang berbeda, yang lima jam beda waktunya dari tempatnya kini.

 **.**

 **.**

extra : **[greetings]**

 **.**

Saat Netherlands berjalan menuju pintu masuk untuk menyambut datangnya sang tamu rutin, ia sedang menutup pintu di belakangnya. Seperti biasa, perempuan berambut gelap itu masih mengenakan pakaian yang selalu dipakainya ketika bepergian jauh dengan pesawat; celana panjang, _flat shoes,_ dan jaket merah gelap bertudung yang kedodoran. Pria Belanda tersebut sudah cukup sering melihatnya dalam kondisi demikian sampai - sampai dapat menggambar setiap detailnya di luar kepala. Rambut hitam yang tidak keruan tatanannya. Mata _jetlag_ yang letih. Hidung dan telinga yang kemerahan karena dingin. Bibir yang sedikit pucat dan tampak kering, namun tidak pernah gagal untuk tersenyum dan membuat setiap gelombang cahaya yang masuk ke mata hijaunya membuat warna semakin nyata, semakin tajam. Ekspresi sumringah yang tidak pura - pura muncul di wajah yang akrab dengan mentari itu.

Indonesia menarik napas singkat dan ber-'oooh' ria sebelum mengucapkan _"Goedenavond!"_ dan melangkah dengan tangan siap memeluk.

Lars merentangkan tangan untuk menerimanya. Sepersekian detik setelah ia melakukannya Ciethra membungkuk dan ia tahu pelukan tersebut bukan untuknya.

"Selamat sore Nijntjeee! Sini sama Mama... Aaaaw, kamu imut sekali!"

Perempuan Indonesia itu berjongkok menghampiri peliharaan Lars yang mengikuti pemiliknya ke pintu depan. Kelinci peliharaan sang tuan rumah yang telah familier dengan tamu tersebut melompat ke pangkuannya. Ciethra mengeluarkan pekikan tertahan ketika hewan herbivora itu menjulurkan kepalanya, meminta dielus. Ia menyisiri bulu _holland lop_ itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan menggaruk lembut bawah telinganya. Nijntje segera memejamkan matanya kesenangan.

"Siapa anak baik? Nijntje! Hei, jangan tertidur," kata personifikasi berambut gelap itu dengan _baby talk_ gemas.

Sekilas, Lars yakin ia melihat kelinci itu membalas tatapan irinya dengan kerlingan penuh kemenangan.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu wanita Asia Tenggara tersebut bermain bersama kelincinya dengan melipat tangan di depan dada, akhirnya Ciethra bangkit dengan menggendong peliharaannya yang bersandar malas. Ciethra segera menangkap tatapan tajamnya dan tertawa. Dengan Nijntje di tangan, ia berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi putih sang personifikasi Belanda.

 _"Ik ben thuis, mijn liefde."_

Sudut bibir Lars sedikit terangkat saat ia membalas;

"Selamat datang."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Translation -_ _Ik ben thuis, mijn liefde_ (Dutch) - I'm home, my love

look at these cute dorks. _look at them._

also, i have this headcanon where they are fond of hearing each other talk in their partner's language; indonesia likes it when netherlands speaks indonesian and so on. i think they speak each other's language fairly well, due to them being together for quite a time. netherlands used it to communicate with natives back in the day and young indonesia to _impresswaitnoimean_ was taught so that she could read the books he brought from his homeland.

and if you noticed, the extras are made spontaneously, as in i made it as i edit the chapter. which is why there're many typos. oh well. i hope you enjoy this sugary, fructose-y chapter!


	4. dance ( - humans)

**DISCLAIMER :** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to... [dramatic drumrolls] the one and only, Hidekazu Himaruya!

* * *

 **[dance]**

 **.**

Libur bukan hal yang mudah didapat bagi personifikasi negara berkembang itu. Karenanya, ketika gadis Melayu tersebut mendapatkannya, ia memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Mei yang hangat itu dimanfaatkannya untuk berjalan menyusuri jalanan Amsterdam bersama kekasih Belandanya. Meski mantan kompeninya terlihat sedikit bosan, Indonesia tampak luar biasa semangat tidak peduli telah berapa kali mereka melakukan hal yang sama. Terutama setelah seorang pria tua penjual bunga yang ramah memberinya setangkai tulip merah setelah gadis itu menyapa dan memuji karangan bunga yang dibuatnya. Perasaan Netherlands campur aduk melihatnya.

"Kalau kau mau kuberi bunga, bilang saja," tuturnya ketika mereka beranjak sementara Indonesia masih melambai ke arah sosok penjual bunga itu. Gadis berambut hitam itu mendengus.

"Meminta seorang Lars Si Pelit untuk mengeluarkan uang untukku?" Indonesia menggeleng, air mukanya mengejek. "Aku tahu lebih baik dari itu."

Ketika pria berambut pirang itu diam saja dan menatapnya tajam, gadis itu memelankan langkahnya. "Tunggu-jangan - jangan kau cemburu?"

Netherlands memutar bola matanya, namun senyum penuh arti telah mengembang di wajah gadis Asia itu.

Mereka terus seperti itu; berjalan tanpa arah jelas, hanya mengikuti insting langkah pria Belanda tersebut. Sesekali Indonesia mengomentari hal – hal yang menarik perhatiannya, dari wanita yang sedang menjemur baju hingga pengendara sepeda yang tak jarang berpapasan dengan pasangan tersebut. Netherlands hanya menggumam setuju atau mendengarkan, perlahan - lahan menikmati kegiatan tanpa arti mereka. Langit Amsterdam entah bagaimana lebih cerah daripada biasanya di mata pemuda itu kalau ada gadis berambut hitam tersebut di sisinya. Kicauan burung terdengar semakin nyaring. Semerbak bunga yang mengintip malu - malu dari lelehan salju semakin kentara. Warna biru langit lebih tajam dan tersaturasi.

Pria yang lebih tinggi tersebut melirik ke arah teman seperjalanannya. Sementara gadis itu berkicau ceria, Netherlands merasa udara di sekitar sosok feminim itu berdenyar seperti fatamorgana. Terkadang ia ragu apakah hubungannya dengan gadis itu lebih nyata dari sebuah ilusi─semuanya nyaris terlalu bagus untuk jadi nyata. Ia tak akan pernah siap untuk mendapati dirinya terbangun di dunia paralel dimana ini semua tak pernah terjadi.

Langkah Indonesia terhenti, wajahnya cerah seperti mentari musim semi. Netherlands mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu. Mata hijaunya menemukan musisi jalanan yang tak berpenonton. Seperti kebanyakan teman seprofesinya di pinggiran Amsterdam, ia duduk di sisi jalan dengan terpal murah, mangkuk berisi uang, dan gitar di tangan. Pria setengah baya tersebut tampak jemu dengan pekerjaannya, namun jemarinya melantunkan irama gitar ala Latin yang indah kalau - kalau ada yang memerhatikan. Orang - orang tampak sibuk berlalu - lalang dengan langkah tergesa, seakan dibutuhkan di suatu tempat lain saat itu juga. Tak satupun menghiraukan melodi sendu yang bergema dari gitar tua sang musisi.

Tidak ada satupun, kecuali gadis yang berkulit gelap terbakar mentari itu.

Ketika ia selesai bermain, Indonesia bertepuk tangan dan memasukkan lembaran euro ke dalam mangkuk itu. Musisi tersebut tampak terkejut dan menengadah. Mata kelabu yang menua tersebut bertemu dengan sepasang iris gelap. Pria itu tersenyum kepadanya, memamerkan gigi yang menguning karena tembakau dan kopi. Indonesia berjongkok dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gitaris tersebut, aksi yang membuat Netherlands mengerutkan dahi. Musisi tersebut mengangguk dan gadis itu kembali menatap personifikasi negeri tempatnya berdiri. Senyum usil mengembang di bibirnya.

Tahu - tahu saja, gadis berambut hitam itu berputar. Kedua tangannya melambai mengikuti irama sementara petikan gitar itu memulai irama yang pada suatu masa akrab di telinga sang tuan rumah. Baru ketika Indonesia melangkah anggun dan meliuk seturut tempo pria itu menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Netherlands mengenalinya sebagai salah satu tarian Latin yang kerap dijumpainya saat masih berada dalam kekuasaan Habsburg. Alunan gitar ala Spanyol yang mengiring dengan jahil mengekori setiap geraknya, membuat sebagian besar orang berhenti sesaat untuk melihat. Ketika gadis Asia Tenggara itu mulai mengetukkan sepatu hak pendeknya ke trotoar, beberapa orang sudah mengeluarkan _smartphone_ mereka untuk merekam. Sang tuan rumah tertegun, matanya tidak lepas dari figur yang menari itu.

Dari dulu hingga sekarang, ia selalu terkesan bila Indonesia menari. Setiap lambaian tangan dan jemari yang membelah udara membuatnya seakan memiliki seluruh dunia dalam tangannya. Matanya akan menatap dengan intensitas tertentu, menangkap perhatian dan membuat orang tak dapat mengalihkan pandang. Di saat yang sama kedua mata gelap tersebut menembus segala yang dilihatnya, fokus kepada sesuatu nun jauh di sana. Tubuhnya yang mungil terlihat megah dan berkuasa, membaur dan menjadi alam.

Tarian itu usai semendadak mulainya. Indonesia membungkuk dan tersenyum kepada penonton mendadak yang berkerumun di sekitarnya. Tepuk tangan riuh pecah setelah melodi gitar berakhir, diselingi siulan yang mau tak mau membuat pemuda yang menemaninya mendelik. Gadis itu menyempatkan diri mengangguk pada gitaris renta yang tampak puas di atas terpalnya. Mangkuk di hadapannya kini tumpah ruah dengan lembaran euro dan koin.

Sang personifikasi Belanda merasa menang melihat ekspresi para pesiul ketika Indonesia, tanpa menghiraukan mereka, berjalan ke arahnya. Samar namun pasti, Netherlands dapat melihat pantulan sesuatu yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya pada sepasang iris gelap yang mengilat itu.

Tangan─ _dan jemari yang menggenggam seluruh semestanya─_ yang menyentuh lembut punggung tangan pria bertubuh tinggi itu membangunkan ia dari lamunannya.

"Aku lapar," protesnya.

Tuan rumah kali itu mengangkat alis. "Kita baru saja makan siang satu setengah jam yang lalu."

Indonesia menggigit bibir, mulai menuntun pemuda Belanda itu ke jalan yang pemuda itu kenali sebagai jalan menuju sebuah kafe yang direkomendasikannya belum lama itu. "Ingin makan yang manis – manis. Selalu punya perut kedua untuk makanan manis."

"Bilang saja kau berharap akan ditraktir."

Kekasihnya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Kecurigaannya terbukti sudah.

Keduanya sudah sepertiga jalan menuju kafe yang dimaksud ketika sesuatu terlintas di benak personifikasi bernama manusia Lars tersebut.

"Hei, Ciethra?"

Wanita yang serupa burung kenari itu berhenti bercericip tentang dagangan toko – toko yang mereka lewati. "Ya?"

"Hanya ingin tahu. Dari mana kau belajar flamenco? Otodidak?"

Cengiran yang menampilkan barisan gigi putih yang muncul tidak dapat lebih penuh skandal. "Apa akan membuatmu kesal apabila kubilang Antonio yang mengajariku?"

Pria yang dahulu mentornya itu nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri. _Antonio,_ ia mengulang dalam benak. Panik. _Menggunakan nama depan._

"Kapan?" tanya Netherlands sedatar mungkin. Indonesia tidak tertipu; nada bicaranya setidaknya tiga not di atas yang biasa dipakai pria tersebut.

"Beberapa bulan lalu. Mampir ke tempatnya sebentar setelah menyelesaikan urusan kenegaraan di tempatnya. Kami akhirnya mengobrol panjang lebar soal tari," gadis itu melirik ke arahnya tampak puas dengan reaksi pria Kaukasia itu, "dan Antonio mengajariku ini itu soal tarian negaranya dengan senang hati." Indonesia tergelak melihat perubahan ekspresi mendadak ketika mendengar frasa 'ini itu'. "Jangan khawatir, bukan salsa atau tango, _kok_."

Sungguh, bukan sifat Netherlands untuk merajuk. "Kalau cuma Latin, kau bisa minta aku mengajarimu."

Gadis jahil itu meraih pipi pucatnya untuk mencubit. Ia spontan menghindar─meski kalah cepat.

"Apakah seorang _Lars_ dapat cemburu?" godanya lagi.

Spain, seperti Indonesia, serupa surya yang menyinari lingkungannya dimanapun ia berada. Bagaimanapun, sifat dan pembawaan mereka mirip satu sama lain di berbagai aspek, dan Netherlands baru saja menyadarinya.

Dibandingkan, Lars seperti Antartika. Lebih buruk, barangkali Pluto.

Ia memutuskan untuk jujur. "Tentu saja. Aku juga semacam manusia."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Ciethra tertegun sesaat. Senyum jahilnya meleleh menjadi ekspresi yang lebih tulus.

"Aku mungkin belajar pada orang lain, tetapi aku akan selalu menari untukmu," tuturnya ringan tanpa mengerjap. Lars melihat pantulan dirinya di mata gelap itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk mulai belajar dansa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

extra : **[humans]**

 **.**

Indonesia seringkali mendapati dirinya iri pada manusia. _Betapa santai hidupnya,_ pikirnya, _betapa sederhana!_ Ia akan menukar keabadian semunya dengan kehidupan satupun manusia normal yang ada di negerinya pada setiap kesempatan, apabila kesempatan itu ada. Dirinya sendiri tidak yakin apabila personifikasi lain merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, tetapi ia yakin pasti hal yang sama terlintas di benak mereka. Sangat aneh menjadi mereka, mengamati setiap yang mereka kenal dan sayangi pada suatu masa bertambah tua dan mati sementara rupa mereka tidak berubah. Bagaimana rasanya memiliki orangtua, bersekolah, menikah, punya anak? Berlibur akhir pekan bersama keluarga dan orang-orang yang disayangi tanpa perlu siap ditelepon bos apabila terjadi urusan kenegaraan mendadak? Memiliki saudara yang tinggal di atap yang sama sementara kau bertumbuh dan tidak perlu menempuh setidaknya satu jam penerbangan? Tidak menanggung dosa kemanusiaan jutaan orang di punggungmu?

Perempuan muda itu mengamati wajah pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Netherlands sedang membaca buku yang dibawakan Indonesia dari rumahnya, novel roman yang direkomendasikan olehnya. Sudah kebiasaan mereka kalau setiap _World Meeting_ di New York keduanya akan bertemu di _Amsterdam Airport Schipol_ ketika penerbangan negeri Asia tersebut transit dan bertukar buku untuk dibaca selama penerbangan. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu membawakannya katalog lukisan Belanda era _Renaissance_ dengan koleksi cetakan _full-color._ Perempuan Melayu tersebut balas membawakannya novel terbaru pengarang Indonesia yang belakangan ini disukai pasangannya.

Matanya beralih kepada cincin bermata hijau yang melingkari jarinya. Kilaunya serupa dengan julukannya, dan warna mata Negeri Kincir Angin itu. Seketika ia merasa _hidup._ Indonesia akan menatap wajah yang dahulu dikagumi, kemudian dibencinya, dan menyadari semua itu mengubahnya. Ketika bersama Netherlands, bersama _Lars van Willemssen_ ia menjadi manusia. Menjadi Ciethra. Segalanya menjadi sesaat dan ia tidak takut. Keberaniannya membara. Dunia berada dalam genggamannya.

Ia penasaran apabila Lars juga merasa kasih sayang memanusiakannya.

"Kau terdiam selama lebih dari dua puluh menit dan tidak sedang tidur," ujar pemuda Belanda itu. Matanya tidak beralih dari novel roman yang berada di tangannya. "Jadi entah kau sedang memikirkan pertanyaan eksistensial atau terlalu kedinginan untuk tidur. Penerbangan masih enam jam lagi."

Wajah Ciethra membara ketika sadar dirinya terpergok memandang terlalu lama. Ia tetap memberi teman seperjalanannya cengiran.

"Mungkin keduanya. Kau tidak pernah tahu."

Tanpa berkata apapun Lars melepaskan syal biru-putih yang dikenakannya dan melingkarkannya kepada leher jenjang wanita itu. Gestur tersebut mengingatkan Ciethra pada suatu hari berhujan ketika personifikasi itu masih sesosok gadis kecil. Pria Eropa itu akhirnya menatapnya balik. Rupanya bukan hanya Ciethra yang mengingat kejadian itu.

Wanita berambut gelap tersebut mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang diucapkannya berabad silam di beranda rumah bergaya Mediteran di pinggiran kota yang kini ibukotanya.

 _(Diantara kita tidak hanya ada darah neraka permusuhan perang derita_ saja _.)_

Lars tersenyum. Ekspresi tulus yang langka tampak. Ia merasakan kepompong kenegaraannya tanggal biar sejenak, merasa dirinya seperti bayi manusia yang baru keluar dari kandungan.

(Apabila setiap orang memiliki _habis gelap terbitlah terang,_ maka gelap dan terang milik Ciethra adalah sese _orang_ yang sama.)

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

My goodness. I failed. That last line belongs to my not-to-be-posted drabbles, or at least my _coughothertitleficcough._ Look at how bad I mess up. No one's going to read your pretend-poet sentences in your fluff collection, chaineskye, ugh. Disgusting.

-I apologize for my lengthy neurotic monologue.

Anyways! Long time no see. My Microsoft Word broke then my laptop three-something weeks ago, therefore I cannot produce fics. I did write things with notepad, just not the continuations. Also my laptop still likes to turn off at random times, which I have to be very careful about. I want to make up for you guys by writing longer chapter but I kind of ruined the usual extra drabble, which I always write spontaneously on doc manager. I honest-to-God struggled to find the last sentences for the drabble above and I listened to the new Coldplay song and _oooohhh those last lyrics._ It gave me goosebumps.

I... hope you like this chapter as well :"^) Sorry if I'm too serious/random/cheesy/cringy/[fill in the blank] this time, I hope I'll write it more Fructose-y next time. Not getting it contaminated with heavy themes. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	5. stylist ( - rest)

**DISCLAIMER :** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya and the profit I gain is worth much more than money- _the fuel to make our Netherenesia ship sail. hnggg-_

* * *

 **[stylist]**

 **.**

"Hei, bangun. Rapat mulai jam sembilan."

Gundukan besar yang tertutup selimut itu bergerak sedikit. "Hmmmn."

Netherlands menarik selimut tersebut dan menarik wanita yang lebih mirip mayat hidup itu dari dalamnya. "Sekarang sudah jam sembilan kurang lima."

"Bohong," gumam Indonesia dengan mata tertutup. Tubuhnya kini berada dalam posisi duduk, tetapi kepalanya terkulai ke belakang layaknya boneka kayu. "Kau selalu datang setidaknya empat puluh lima menit sebelum rapat mulai."

Pria berambut pirang yang telah berpakaian rapi dan berbau _cologne_ tersebut menghela napas. "Mandi sebelum kutelanjangi dan kumandikan sendiri."

Indonesia tampak menimbang prospek tersebut dengan serius. Netherlands menyadari ancamannya kurang menakutkan.

"Dengan air dingin," tambahnya.

Perempuan muda berkulit tembaga itu lebih mirip hantu wanita berambut panjang dari negerinya ketika ia, dengan kengganan yang tidak disembunyikan, menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi sambil mengerang. Sementara teman sekamarnya mandi, sang personifikasi Negeri Kincir Angin menyibukkan diri dengan menyiapkan baju ganti dan pakaian dalam yang lupa disiapkan Indonesia.

Ciethra keluar kamar mandi dengan berbelit handuk dan semangat empat-lima. " _Goedemorgen!"_ Tangannya sigap menangkap gulungan kain yang berupa setelah kebaya dan baju dalam yang dilempar Lars. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, tapi trims!" Pintu kamar mandi segera tertutup dengan suara nyaring.

Ketika wanita Asia Tenggara itu keluar kembali, dirinya segera duduk di depan meja rias kamar hotel dan menjalankan ritual berdandannya yang biasa. Tangannya terhenti ketika sedang mengenakan lipstik. Matanya terpaku kepada jam tangannya yang tergeletak di meja, belum dikenakan.

"Lars, yang benar saja. Sekarang masih jam _enam._ "

"Enam lewat delapan," koreksi pria yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. "Sekali-sekali kau harus bangun cukup cepat untuk sarapan sebelum pertemuan. Lagipula, aku mau mencoba ini." Tanpa banyak bicara, Lars melepas jepit rambut yang dikenakan Ciethra untuk mencegah rambutnya basah saat membasuh badan. Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu menatapnya penuh tanya ketika ia mulai menyisir. "Soalnya rambutmu selalu berantakan."

Ciethra mendengus sebelum melanjutkan ritualnya. "Psh. Tidak selalu. Omong-omong, aku tidak tahu kau bisa menata rambut."

"Aku punya adik perempuan _dan_ pernah diasuh France," jawab Lars datar.

Wanita muda itu hanya dapat mengagumi bagaimana jari yang tampak besar milik sang pria dengan terampil mengepang rambutnya yang lebat dan tidak penurut. Lars menggelung kepangan panjang tersebut dalam satu sanggulan dan mengikatnya dengan ikat rambut Ciethra yang entah kapan diambilnya. Bahkan terdapat kepang kecil sebagai pemanis di atas telinga kirinya.

"Wow," desahnya, mematuti gaya barunya di cermin. Sang penata rambut tampak puas.

"Cepat berberes selama kita masih sempat sarapan."

Deretan negara Asia Tenggara terkejut bukan main ketika melihat catatan terlambat beruntun Indonesia dipecahkan. Singapore yang selalu datang cepat terlihat sungguh-sungguh takjub.

"Apakah hari ini kiamat tiba atau…" Singapore melirik tempat duduk personifikasi negara Uni Eropa dimana seorang personfikasi berambut pirang duduk tenang mengecek ponselnya. "…tentu saja."

Pipi Indonesia bersemu merah. "Singha, tidak seperti itu."

Personifikasi yang selalu tampak serius itu memberinya senyum miring yang langka. "Tidak masalah. Satu kamar berdua memang lebih hemat." Sebelum Indonesia dapat protes, gadis yang lebih muda tersebut telah membalikkan badan. "Model rambut yang bagus, omong-omong."

Malaysia yang datang terakhir tampak lebih terkejut mendapatinya, mengingat biasanya ia hadir _kedua_ terakhir. Lebih-lebih melihat kembarannya berambut rapi.

"Siapa kau dan kau kemanakan Indonesia yang asli?!"

Indonesia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Selamat pagi juga, Maling."

Pemuda Malaysia itu tetap tidak diyakinkan. Ia memincingkan matanya ke arah rambut gelap yang untuk pertama kalinya tidak ada yang melawan gravitasi.

"Kau tidak bisa menata rambutmu sendiri seperti itu," ujarnya curiga.

Indonesia memalingkan wajah agar saudaranya tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang mulai merona. "Memang tidak."

Ia tidak sempat melihat wajah masam Malaysia ketika pemuda itu memberinya 'oh' singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

extra : **[rest]**

 **.**

Pagi itu Lars terbangun di jam yang kacau. Tidak biasanya ia terbangun ketika jarum pendek jam melewati angka sembilan, tetapi pemuda disiplin tersebut memaafkan dirinya atas dasar _jetlag._ Tuan rumah kediaman tempatnya berada pun tidak berada di sisinya pagi itu. Lars berasumsi perempuan muda itu sedang tertidur entah dimana, kemungkinan besar dalam proses menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Benar saja, ketika Lars sedang menuju dapur ia mendapati sang personifikasi Indonesia masih pulas di atas meja kerjanya. Setengah cangkir kopi tubruk dan berkas-berkas juga laptop yang terbuka dan telah habis baterai mengitari kepalanya yang terkulai. Sanggul rambutnya terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasa. Dadanya yang masih terbalut kemeja kerja naik turun dengan lembut, tanda dirinya masih hidup. Lars menggelengkan kepala dan menggendong Ciethra ke dalam kamar tidur.

Ciethra masih terlelap bahkan ketika Lars membaringkannya ke tempat tidur dan mengganti bajunya. Baru ketika pemuda Belanda itu menyalakan kembali AC serta menyelimutinya perempuan yang masih setengah tidur tersebut menggumam,

"...Lars...?" Kelopak matanya bergetar dan sedikit membuka sebelum tertutup kembali.

"Kau seharusnya menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu hari ini saja. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri mengosongkan hari ini hanya karena aku datang," tegur pria yang kini duduk di sisi tempat tidur itu halus.

"...aku ingin bersantai denganmu hari ini," gumam Ciethra keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau mencicil pekerjaanmu dari awal minggu."

Perempuan berambut legam itu berguling ke arahnya. Wajahnya nyaris seluruhnya tertutup dalam rambut yang dilepas Lars saat mengganti pakaiannya. Ciethra menggerutukan sesuatu tentang 'terjaga sampai subuh', 'mengulur waktu', dan 'salahku sendiri' sebelum tertidur kembali.

Lars mengamati wajah yang telah nyenyak dalam istirahatnya itu. Ia telah menghapal setiap ceruk dan rekahannya, detail kecil yang mungkin tidak tertangkap orang lain, percaya diri sampai ke tahap dimana ia dapat mensketsanya dengan mata tertutup.

Tetapi pemuda berambut sewarna pasir itu tetap mempelajari setiap seluk beluk dengan matanya, karena Lars tahu suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, ia akan melupakan sosok personifikasi Indonesia. Ia berharap dirinya yang terlebih dahulu lenyap dari muka bumi dan setiap ingatan perwujudan seperti dirinya, tetapi siapa tahu? Yang Lars yakin adalah ketika saat itu tiba, dunianya akan terasa seperti berakhir, dan ia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat sebabnya. Selagi bisa, pria itu ingin terus menghapal.

Lars bangkit, membiarkan pemilik rumah tempatnya bertamu itu istirahat dengan tenang. Meja kerja Indonesia sebisa mungkin dirapikannya tanpa melihat satupun berkas rahasia yang disusunnya rapi. Dicucinya cangkir yang sudah lama mendingin itu. Dengan cangkir yang itu, ia menyeduh kopi Gayo yang sama. Lars menikmatinya dengan penganan kuping gajah dan kue kelapa sambil menonton berita.

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :** I know, I'm _hella_ late. Good news for me though, my Word's been fixed and I can write more fics! (gives self a round of applause)

Sorry I couldn't keep my promise to upload weekly :" what's with mid-term test and all. But yeah, I'm currently working on a thing. Actually it's more like _things._ I'm currently writing a piece about, yeah you guessed it, more Netherenesia but this time it's very long and I found out you can't write songfics now (sobs) in which case it's inspired of a song. It's angsty and dark and full of guilt, as usual. I think it'll turn out longer than Nachtrust _if_ it works out. Let us just see. Second notable one is a crossover no one literally ask for. It's going to be a multichip, but do _not_ trust me with that one.

Ugh, I wish I could still write comedy right.

As always, I hope this chapter's worth the wait, if any of you even did :"^). What am I but a humble servant of this ship, amirite. Uh, have a good day!


	6. tulip ( - instagram)

**DISCLAIMER:** _Axis Powers Hetalia_ belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya, while _Natsuyuki Rendezvous_ (which quote I sort of pasted here, it is heavily inspired of it) belongs to Haruka Kawachi. I do not gain anything from this aside for my personal satisfaction. And hopefully, yours.

* * *

 **[tulip]**

 **.**

"Tahukah kau kalau kamu mirip tulip?"

Netherlands menengadah dari proposal kenegaraan yang berada di tangannya dan melirik ke arah kekasihnya. Mata beriris gelap itu sedang menekuri wajahnya.

"Kalau kau membahas soal gaya rambutku, aku tidak akan ragu menjitakmu."

"Serius, aku tidak bercanda." Pandangannya beralih kepada puncak kepalanya. "Walaupun memang rambutmu salah satu faktor pendu─ _ow!"_

"Sudah kubilang," gumam pria yang lebih tinggi tersebut puas. Namun, ia tetap mengelus rambut gelap Indonesia setelahnya. Hal itu sukses membungkam omelan lebih lanjut.

"Maksudku, lihat," gadis Asia Tenggara itu menarik setangkai tulip jingga dari buket besar pemberian sang tamu dengan lihai. Yang dipanggil menurunkan pekerjaan di tangannya untuk melihat lebih baik.

Jemari ala pengrajin itu menyentuh kelopaknya dengan hati–hati, seakan apabila dirinya terlalu kasar, bunga tersebut akan buyar menjadi debu. "Di buku anak-anak, tulip selalu digambar sederhana dan polos─tetapi ketika dia mekar seluruhnya begini, kesannya begitu besar dan kuat," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Netherlands mengangkat dagu dan melirik ke atas sejenak; kebiasaannya ketika berpikir dan mengingat. _Masuk akal, dan ia pernah mendengar kata–kata itu sebelumnya_.

"Meskipun begitu, tulip tetap bunga," terang gadis itu lebih lanjut, matanya menekuri setiap kelopak bunga yang besar tersebut dengan kekaguman bercampur waswas seorang kolektor terhadap barang antik. "Ia menyimpan bahasa yang tulus, yang hanya diketahui segelintir orang. Terlebih lagi, seperti setiap bunga, tulip sebenarnya rapuh."

Mata yang gelap itu kini menatapnya, membuat sang pria Belanda teringat kepada manik–manik obsidian yang mengilat. Tatapannya seperti menembus jiwa.

Ia sendiri berpendapat bahwa Indonesia seperti melati putih.

Mungil, putih, sederhana, dan berbau manis. Orang akan mendekat, tertarik dengan baunya yang manis menggelitik indra.

 _Tetapi karena itu juga, semut–semut hitam mengerubunginya_

Ia membalas tatapan yang menunggu konfirmasi tersebut dengan kerjapan yang bisa berarti apa saja. Indonesia mencibir ketika sang pria tidak langsung mengiyakan, namun matanya kembali kepada bunga di tangannya.

 _Dahulu, ia juga salah satu dari semut hitam itu._

Sesuatu terlintas di benaknya.

"Kau terpengaruh Japan lagi, ya?" tanya Netherlands tiba–tiba.

Gadis yang kini dalam hubungan baik dengan pria yang dimaksud terlihat seperti tertangkap basah.

"Aku butuh hiburan di sela segala sesuatunya. Lagipula, _Natsuyuki Rendezvous_ itu _manga_ yang bagus," Indonesia membela diri sesaat sebelum tersadar. Sebuah senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya membuat Netherlands menyadari ia telah menggali kuburannya sendiri.

"Lars, kamu juga baca komik _josei?"_ tanyanya geli.

Pria yang ikut jatuh dalam lubang yang digalinya sendiri itu mengangkat koran pagi hari sebelumnya tersebut untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia merasakan senyuman gadis itu semakin lebar.

"Terkadang seseorang butuh hobi," protesnya.

Indonesia tertawa dan menyentil hidung tingginya lewat atas. Pemiliknya mengaduh.

"Hobi yang sangat manis!"

Memang seperti tulip.

.

.

extra: **[instagram]**

.

Bella tidak menyangka akan menerima _direct message_ dari media sosial khusus gambar dan foto jam enam pagi. Belum lagi isinya _'Belgium'_ - _enter_ -' _Aku boleh minta tolong tidak?'_ , dalam bahasa Belanda. Dari akun _ciethrakvsvmavvijaya,_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pacar kakaknya. Secepat kilat ia membalas. Tangan kiri memegang ponsel pintar, yang lain _eclair._

'Bella saja!' Bella memutuskan untuk menambahkan emoji kucing favoritnya. 'Adaapaadaapa?'

Tidak sampai satu menit pesannya sudah terbaca. Balasannya datang lebih dari tiga puluh detik kemudian.

 _'Boleh...' Enter. 'Lebih banyak berfoto dengan Lars?'_

Bella nyaris tersedak teh susu dan madu. Menjejalkan kue utuh ke mulutnya, Bella mengetik cepat dengan dua tangan.

'Kenapa? Ada apa?' _Enter._ '? ? ?'

 _'Bukan apa-apa. Cuma. Hm.' Enter. 'Bagaimana harus mengatakannya? Uhhh...'_

Jeda lagi. Bella mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke meja tidak sabar. Sepertinya Ciethra sedang mengetik. Tidak lama kemudian muncul balon pesan yang isinya cukup panjang.

 _'Lars (setelah sekian lama membujuknya) akhirnya membuat akun Instagram, 'kan. Tapi dia tipe estetik yang semacam itu, tahu? Yang hanya mengirim foto lukisan-lukisannya yang dianggapnya bagus, foto-foto petak bunganya setiap musim, dan sesekali Nijntje yang langsung dihapus setelah dua jam. Dan dia mengirim setiap, entahlah, dua bulan? Padahal aku menyuruhnya membuat akun agar bisa melihat lebih banyak fotonya-siapa tahu dia jadi lebih sering berfoto? Tapi di barisan tagged photos-nya penuh foto darimu, Luxembourg, dan Spain. Aku tidak bisa minta tolong mereka. Terlalu memalukan, lagipula aku tidak terlalu dekat. Jadi...'_

 _Enter_ kembali.

 _'Boleh, tidak?'_ ditambah dengan emoji malu.

Bella tidak pernah menekan tombol '3' begitu cepat dan banyak dalam hidupnya.

'TENTU SAJA _CHERI_ BUKAN HANYA ITU AKU AKAN MEN-TAG MU DI SETIAP FOTONYA.' _Enter_ yang sangat bersemangat. 'TAHU TIDAK, AKU JUGA AKAN MENGIRIMKAN SEMUA FOTO LARS DALAM PONSELKU KARENA ASTAGA KAU INI HARUSNYA MASUK DALAM SUAKA PERLINDUNGAN HEWAN LANGKA DAN LUCU'

Sebelum ia membaca pesan lanjutan yang berisi _'Jangan beritahu Lars, ya?!',_ Bella sudah terlebih dahulu menelepon kakak laki-lakinya. Teleponnya diangkat pada dering ketiga.

 _"_ Hallo? _Ada apa, Bella?"_

"Pacarmu itu manis sekali, _Broer!_ Kau playboy beruntung sialan!"

.

* * *

 **A/N:** It. Is. I. your fluffy sweet diabetic netherenesia writer! I'm not dead yet! hope you all also feel this warm, squishy feeling when you know that when ciethra misses him she secretly looks at his photos and stalks his mostly empty social media. excuse me while I suffer diabetes after this pairing's occassional but precious cuteness.


End file.
